Matin d'hiver
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki n'aimait pas l'hiver. (Pour la Twin star week.)


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Premier jour de la Twin star week. Prompts : Hiver + entraînement.

* * *

Katsuki n'aimait pas l'hiver. Comme il faisait très froid, cela lui prenait plus de temps pour s'échauffer. Ce n'était pas une raison pour négliger son entraînement. Bien au contraire, il devait fournir encore plus d'efforts.

Il se levait donc tôt tous les matins. Ce n'était pas difficile pour lui puisqu'il avait l'habitude. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il faisait attention à se coucher très tôt pour ne pas avoir de problème le matin.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Deku. Il se couchait toujours très tard. Du coup, c'était presque impossible de le sortir du lit le matin. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir répéter cent fois la même chose.

"Te couche pas trop tard, Deku ! Tu vas encore avoir du mal pour te réveiller, après !"

"D'accord, Kacchan ! Je vais faire attention !"

Le nerd lui disait cela à chaque fois mais, c'était tout le temps la même chose. Ce matin-là n'était donc pas différent des autres. Il ne savait pas à quelle Deku s'était couché cette fois. Minuit, une heure du matin, plus tard peut-être. Ce foutu nerd n'apprendrait jamais.

En tout cas, c'était le même cirque que d'habitude.

"Aller Deku ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller !"

Deku grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son oreiller.

"J'ai dit debout, Deku !"

"Mais Kacchan !"

"Y'a pas de mais Kacchan ! Tu te lèves !"

"Encore cinq minutes !"

"Tu les as eu tes cinq minutes !"

Ce qui était vrai. Quand Katsuki se levait, il ne le réveillait pas tout de suite. Il en profitait pour s'habiller et, préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le nerd ne pouvait donc pas se plaindre.

Katsuki l'avait laissé dormir assez longtemps.

"Mais on travaille pas aujourd'hui !"

Comme si cela changeait quelque chose. Le nerd lui faisait la même comédie les jours où il devait travailler.

"C'est pas une raison pour traîner au lit !" dit Katsuki en attrapant la couverture pour la retirer. "Debout !"

"Mais, il fait froid !" couina le nerd.

"Je sais qu'il fait froid ! On est en hiver !"

"J'ai encore besoin de dormir !"

"T'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt ! Aller Deku, si tu te lèves tout de suite, je te ferais du katsudon à midi !"

Le nerd se redressa d'un coup, les yeux brillants.

"Vraiment Kacchan ?"

"Tu me prends pour un menteur ?"

"Non, pas du tout ! Très bien je me lève !"

Katsuki soupira. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

"Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !"

"Wah ! Merci beaucoup, Kacchan !" dit Deku avant de déposer un baiser un sa joue.

Katsuki ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le nerd s'extasier toujours pour ça. Il le faisait tous les jours. Cela ne changeait donc pas de d'habitude. Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre. Il était content de savoir que cela faisait plaisir à son compagnon.

Le nerd s'habilla et, partit dans la cuisine pour manger. Katsuki l'accompagna.

"Et dépêche-toi de manger ! On doit sortir pour aller courir !"

Deku le regard avec des yeux ronds.

"De quoi ? On sort ? Mais, il fait froid dehors !"

"Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour rester dans l'appartement à rien foutre !"

Katsuki avait l'impression d'halluciner. C'était lui qui supportait moins bien le froid et, c'était Deku qui osait se plaindre. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de sortir quand il faisait trop froid.

Il savait cependant qu'il devait s'entraîner. C'était important pour un héro d'être au top de sa forme. Deku allait donc l'écouter et, venir courir avec lui.

Le nerd avait continué de geindre mais, Katsuki réussit à le faire sortir. Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'y avait presque personne à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de courageux pour sortir par un temps pareil.

"Il fait froid !" se plaignit de nouveau Deku avant de se mettre à bailler.

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait compris que le nerd avait froid au cul. C'était aussi son cas mais, il ne passait pas son temps à se plaindre pour autant.

"Courir te réchauffera ! Aller Deku, le premier qui fait le tour du quartier a gagné !"

Il partit sans attendre son compagnon.

"Hé ! Attends-moi, Kacchan !"

Katsuki l'ingnora et continua de courir. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Deku. Il savait que le nerd allait le suivre. Puis s'il tenait tant que ça à rentrer chez eux, il allait se dépêcher.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
